Demam
by Himawari Natalia
Summary: Naomi sedang demam, lalu ia menolak makan bubur, padahal untuk kesehatannya sendiri. Kemudian, apa yang dilakukan Junichiro? /Incest /Semi R18 /Oneshot Drabble /Enjoy this story! :)


Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafuka dan Harukawa Sango

Demam by Himawari Natalia

 **Warning: hanya untuk dibaca seseorang yang sudah berumur di atas 18 tahun, ya! :D**

Naomi terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Tubuhnya panas dan wajahnya memerah, sebab ia sedang demam tinggi. Itu karena kemarin gadis itu bermain di bawah hujan sampai seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup.

"Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja," ucap Junichiro seraya mengompres kening Naomi dengan handuk basah berwarna putih.

Naomi memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti, agar setidaknya ia tampak sedikit imut dan kakaknya itu tak akan mengomelinya.

Rencananya berhasil. Junichiro tampak tidak tahan dengan ekspresi itu, ia memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

Biasanya, dengan bergaya seperti itu saja bisa membuat Junichiro merasa lemas. Ketika Naomi sedang demam dan wajahnya memerah, tentu ekspresi gadis itu jadi berkali-kali lebih imut dari yang biasa.

"Na-Naomi," panggil Junichiro.

" _Ha'i, onii-sama_?" ucap Naomi riang. Meski sedang sakit dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa lelah, gadis itu tetap menunjukkan keceriaannya.

"Habiskan bubur yang sudah kubuat," ucap Junichiro, mengambil sepiring bubur yang tadi diletakkan di atas meja kecil, persis di samping tempat tidur.

Naomi menggeleng. "Tidak mau! Aku mau kare buatan _nii-sama_!"

"Tidak boleh, Naomi. Bubur untuk kesehatanmu juga," kata Junichiro tegas.

Lagi, gadis itu menampikkan ekspresi imutnya. Junichiro sebisa mungkin untuk menahan agar dirinya tidak luluh akan ekspresi itu.

"Naomi."

" _Iie, nii-sama_!"

"Nao-mi."

Naomi memalingkan wajahnya, mengambil guling terdekat dan memeluknya. Membenamkan wajahnya di sana, sehingga handuk kecil yang tersampir di dahinya pun berpindah tempat.

Junichiro menghela napas, kemudian menaruh piring berisi bubur itu kembali ke tempat semula, di atas permukaan meja kecil. Lelaki itu pun segera berbaring di samping Naomi yang membelakanginya. Ia memeluk Naomi dari belakang.

Jadi posisinya seperti ini; Naomi memeluk guling dan Junichiro memeluk Naomi.

" _Nii-sama_?" panggil Naomi ragu.

Junichiro menghirup aroma sampo dari rambut lembut Naomi, dan mengabaikan panggilan itu.

" _Nii-sama_!"

Junichiro tersentak akan panggilan Naomi yang jauh lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Wajahnya memerah. Ia melonggarkan pelukannya, meski tetap tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba, Naomi segera bangun dan memposisikan dirinya di atas Junichiro. Kedua lengannya tepat di sisi kanan dan kiri sang kakak, menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menindih lelaki itu.

"Kau ingin aku menghabiskan buburmu, kan?" tanya Naomi, dengan ekspresi menggoda. Kedua matanya memicing, menatap lekat-lekat Junichiro.

"Ya, Naomi." Junichiro menjawab, balas menatap adiknya. Berusaha tidak gentar.

" _Maa_ ," Naomi menggerakkan jari telunjuknya pada dada Junichiro, sehingga lelaki itu berubah pucat selama beberapa saat, sebelum wajahnya memerah.

Wajah lelaki yang memerah itu menyaingi wajah memerah Naomi yang sedang demam.

"Nao-mi?"

"Sesudah aku menghabiskan buburnya, eh, tidak, sesudah aku sembuh, biarkan aku menganumu."

 _Blush_!

Wajah Junichiro sekarang lebih merah daripada Naomi.

Naomi tertawa pelan, kemudian segera mengambil posisi duduk di atas tubuh Junichiro. Lelaki itu juga segera duduk, sehingga posisinya sekarang memangku Naomi yang berhadapan langsung dengannya.

"Biarkan aku memberikan bayarannya di muka," kata Junichiro, lantas menundukkan wajahnya, ke arah leher jenjang gadis itu. Tangannya mendorong lembut punggung Naomi agar lebih mendekat ke arahnya. Ia menciumi leher Naomi, menghirup aromanya yang harum, dan mengigit kecil hingga menimbulkan ruam merah. Gadis itu pun mengerang pelan karenanya.

Lalu Junichiro menangkupkan wajah Naomi dengan kedua telapak tangannya, dan mengecup bibirnya singkat.

Beberapa detik kemudian, setelah melakukan itu, wajah Junichiro memerah lagi.

" _Nii… sama_?" ekspresi Naomi terlihat ingin sesuatu yang lebih, tidak rela berakhir begitu saja.

"Naomi," kata Junichiro, berusaha terlihat serius. "Habiskan buburnya."

" _Nii-sama…_ "

"Kau telah berjanji."

Kali ini, meskipun Naomi telah menggunakan ekspresi terimutnya sekalipun, lelaki itu tetap bergeming.

Naomi pun dengan sedikit tidak rela, beranjak dari pangkuan kakaknya, mengambil piring buburnya dan mulai makan setelah ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

Junichiro tersenyum melihat Naomi. Ini demi kebaikan gadis itu juga. Jika Naomi sembuh, maka mereka bisa….

Sontak, wajah Junichiro kembali seperti kepiting rebus. Dan kau tentu tahu itu karena apa.

-Owari-

A/N: yeah, setelah sekian lama tidak menulis fanfict, saya justru menulis sebuah cerita baru di _fandom_ yang berbeda. Halo, kamu yang membaca. Saya _author_ baru di _fandom_ ini, karena biasanya menulis di _fandom_ Naruto dan KnB. Jadi, salam kenal ^^

Saya memang nge _shipper_ banget Junichiro dan Naomi, maka jadilah fanfict nista ini. Maafkan saya karena ceritanya gaje dan pendek sekali * _bows_ *

Dan yah, meskipun tidak ada adegan lemon dan adanya yang hampir menjurus ke arah sana, saya rasa lebih baik dimasukkan ke dalam _rated_ M. Iya kan? Nggak salah, kan? Hehehe.

Sampai jumpa lagi kapan-kapan. Terima kasih telah membaca, ya, dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak.

Salam, Himawari Natalia.


End file.
